The Wedding- Beach Version
by EyesDontTwinkle
Summary: Austin and Ally have been looking forward for this day for years and finally it has arrived. This is the story of there wedding day. The Beach Version. One-Shot


**Chirp Chirp. Lol. Okay guys so I noticed not many peoples write about an Austin and Ally wedding extravaganza! So I decided to give it a go. I may make many versions of their wedding. This one will just be a cute classical wedding. It will make you go fan gurl crazzy!**

I sat in the car and fiddled with my fingers nervously." Can I please see Austin?" I begged Trish for what seemed like the millionth time. She sighed." Ally you can't, be patient would you? The wedding is at sunset. You only have to survive a few more hours." I looked out the window. It feels like a few years I thought as we pulled up at the beach.

"Why did I let you plan my wedding?" I whined as we got out of the car. Trish laughed lightly." Because I'm your best friend! Now come on we have to get you ready for your special day." She practically squealed. I rolled my eyes. The beach had two big beach houses on it and one was for me and one for Austin. I tried to peek through the window and see him but I saw Dez and his crazy multicolored pants walk over and shut the blinds.

I pouted and followed Trish into my beach house. It was very beautiful with many big windows which made the place look that much more spacious. She led me up the staircase and helped me put on my dress and started to apply my makeup. I was wearing a beautiful silk dress which hugged my curves and had a sweetheart neckline. It had lace parts that made it look elegant and I was wearing white high heels.

I would probably end up tripping and falling, the only reason there was a chance of survival was the fact that Trish made me go through heel training so I could walk in them. I still hadn't mastered it.

Trish finished my makeup and I looked better than usual. I usual put on light amounts of makeup like some lip gloss and mascara but Tris had done the whole shabang. I smiled at my reflection and Trish began to do my hair.

She decided to braid it then twist it up making sure to leave a few strands of hair hanging out of the bun. I had to admit I looked beautiful.

"Wow Ally, Austin is going to faint when he sees you!" She said clapping her hands together. She helped me up and I did a little spin. I giggled and walked down the stairs holding on to the railing for dear life." Ally you look beautiful!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and saw my mom, Penny." Mom!" I cried happily. She laughed and gave me a hug." I thought you were in Africa." I said eye brows furrowed in confusion.

She laughed." You didn't think I would miss my daughters wedding did you?"

I smiled brightly and Trish appeared beside me." I helped get her here." She said like it wasn't important but I gave her hug." Where's my dad?" I asked Trish. Trish's face fell and she looked away.

"He..he could make it!" She said surprising me and I turned to the door and he walked in wearing a tux. I grinned and hugged him as well." I have to change into my made of honor dress." She said and disappeared.

I chatted with my parents until Trish returned with my five bridesmaids. They were all wearing short purple dresses and only Trish's had a big bow around the waist. My other bridesmaids were:

First off Cassidy. She has long waist length blond hair and big emrald green eyes. Second we have Kira. She has dark skin and brown eyes, complete with black hair. Third was Chelsey who had dark hair and light blue is Piper who has blond hair and brown eyes. And last but not least Brooke who has brown hair and hazel eyes.

I laughed and we had a big group hug before Trish and the girls left." Bye see you on the aisle." Trish called before following the others. Penny left two and it was just me and my dad.

"You can do this." He convinced me and took my arm. I nodded tightly and he led me out of the beach house and around the corner. I was amazed at what stood before me.

On the beach sand there was a long white carpet on some boards that were put down. There were lots of white chairs and people filling them that I had known during my life and in the middle of it all I saw Austin.

He was wearing a sleek black tux and his shaggy blond hair was pushed out of his face. His hazel eyes were glowing and he smiled when he saw me. I blushed a little and my knees felt like they were going to buckle. I froze and stood in the middle of the aisle. Could I do this? I looked into Austins eyes and knew I could. My dad helped me along.

I followed him numbly my eyes glued on Austin. We were at the alter and my dad let go of me and stood to the side. I walked forward and tripped over my dress to fall into Austin's welcoming arms.

I turned a light shade of red and stood before him. With the heels I still had to look up to meet Austin's gaze. The man officializing the wedding was speaking but I wasn't really listening. Soon enough Austin began to say his vows and my breath hitched.

"Ally you are the most beautiful stubborn girl in the world. Ever since we met I always knew we were meant to be. Even though I was always dating other girls and you other boys Im glad we ended up together because I wouldn't have it any other way. We have been through thick and thin and you have always been there for me when I needed you most. I love you Allyson Dawson." Austin said and tears pricked at my eyes.

It was my turn to speak and I cleared my throat as a few tears slipped down my cheeks." Austin Monica Moon." I began with a small laugh." Ever since you came in my store and played my drums with corn dogs I knew you were a bad boy and I also knew you were the one. It was always great working with you and I always wanted us to be something more. I'm so happy that finally happened because... I don't think I could have done anything without you. You mean the world to me and I will never let you go." I told him voice cracking.

Austin smiled and his eyes were full of tears. We stared at each other like we were this only things in the world. I hardly noticed when we began to place the rings on each others fingers and we said our finally words to prove our love." Do you take this woman as your bride?" The man asked..

"I do." Austin said his words wringing out boldly. I took in a deep breath." Do you take this man as your husband?"

It didn't take long for it to be my turn. I cleared my throat." I do." I said in the best voice I could manage.

"You may kiss the bride." The man said. I smiled and Austin leaned in pecking my lips.

The audience burst into applause. I took off my heels and intertwined our hands. We ran down to the beach and I plunged a toe into the warm water. I looked up at Austin and smiled. We leaned in as the sun set behind us.

**So Cute! Ahhhhh! Gonna die. Anyway hope you guys loved it. Get ready for many more versions! Thanks Peeps!**


End file.
